Like WOW!
by x-Belle-knows-kev-x
Summary: kevin and kari has been friends since kindergarden, they went to everything together. suddely a big surprise hits kari, how will she take it?


One-Wow!

"KEVIN! It's not funny anymore! Where are you?" I say as I walk around the woodsy area alone and cold. "Kevin, come out now! I'm freezing cold and I want to go home!!! GOSH! WHERE ARE YOU?" I kept yelling as I saw my breath escape my mouth out into the cold. I walked around jacketless and alone. "KEVIN ALEXANDER CLARK! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" It's dark, I'm freezing, and I want to go HOME! Just as I turned the corner of the tree something came hurtling torwards me. Me being my fast little self moved to the side and the person came rushing right into the tree and bounced right back. All you could hear was a loud "OWWW!!!!" and moaning. I was laughing my ass of now. I went over to the "stranger" and found Kevin there. "You're an idiot you know that?" I say in a matter of fact tone. "Oh, shut up. Just because you're miss quicky doesn't mean much now would you like to help me up?" He says with his hands out for me to grab and pull him up.  
"Do you really think I'll help you up now? You left me here alone, in the dark, and COLD for 2 hours! Do you really think I'll help you now?" I say angrily.  
"FINE! Be mean like that." He said as he got up by himself. When he got up I smacked him upside the head, "Hey! What was that for?" He asks me while rubbing his head to ease the pain.  
"That was for leaving me alone, in the dark, and in the cold." I say angrily to him. "Now, what was the point of bringing me here again Kevin?" I ask. He grabs my hand and then brings me higher to what seems like a cliff of some sort. He covers my eyes and then I could feel the cliff underneath me.  
Oh great, he's going to kill me. I shouldn't make any sudden movements because if I do he'll probably push me over. "Ke-Kevin" I gulped down my fear, "Wha-what are you d-doing?" I stuttered at my words trying to make sure it's not my last few words to say. He finally uncovers my eyes and my eyes sparkled. "Kevin, am I in Heaven?" I ask as I take a few steps to see the wonderful scenary. It was our little town in Illinois, lights and all, it was beautiful. Woah, What i said with Kevin Rhymed, Kevin, Heaven, haha, that's hilarious. He chuckled at what I said, "No, Kari, we're here. This is what I wanted to show you." "And you had to leave me for 2 hours first?" I accidentally blurted out.  
"That part I actually didn't mean to do. I kind of lost you when I tied my shoe." He said with his head down.  
"Then what was the whole, almost tackling me down mean?" I cross my arms to him.  
"Oh, that, I kind of thought you were some weirdo." He said this with shame.  
"And you were going to tackle a weirdo? If i have to say, I think you are kind of the weirdo right now for doing that. I mean, Nevermind. Let's just enjoy the moment?" He nods and takes my hand and brings me to the little area where he already lit candles and there was a blanket there with a picnic bag. Someone had this whole little thing planned out well.  
I sat down and shivered and he came and put the blanket over me and he came in as well. "This is really beautiful you know?" I say in awe. Then he sighs and says something that confused me, "Yeah, I'm going to miss it." I got out of my trans and looked at him with a wierd look.  
"What do you mean, You're going to miss it?" I ask confused. He sighed again. "I'm waiting." I say with my lips pressed together tightly.  
"The reason why I brought you up here was because I have to tell you something." He runs his hands through his hair. He looked really nervous. He opened his mouth and then closes it, opens and then closes it.  
"WOULD you say something already?" I say angrily. I have a very short temper and I'm very impatient. "Come on Kevin, You can tell me. I mean you have told me everything. I've known you since we were in diapers. You can tell me." I reassured him.  
"I'm moving but I'll be back." He said straightforward. He then slumped down.  
"WHAT?" I say angrily and yet confused. "Bu-But why? You've lived here for your whole life"  
"I can't exactly say"  
"Why can't you tell me? Do you not trust me?" I say in my cute voice that makes people go aww. "NO. Don't think that. It's just, I can't tell you now. You'll just have to wait." He says with his head down. I lift his head up to look at me.  
"How Long?" I say with a sympathetic smile cause I could see that it hurts him inside that he has to leave in so short notice.  
"I'm not so sure." "Well, to say. I'll be here. I'll wait for you as long as I have to Kevin Alexander Clark." I say and give him a peck on the lips, this was pretty friendly, well you can say it was, in a way. The rest of that night we just sat there in silence just enjoying each other's presence while he was still here with me. We didn't sit right next to each other because i kind of moved away because I didn't want to freak him out that much after the innocent little kiss we had.  
When he walked me home I hugged him a final time and a lone tear escaped my eyes. "When are you leaving?" I ask him trying so hard to not bawl right in front of him.  
"In the morning." We were still in the embrace.  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye Kevin Alexander Clark." I like saying his full name because sometimes it pisses him off but I was trying to lighten up the atmosphere. "I guess it is Kari Anne Williams." I cringed at my middle name and he felt the cringe and couldn't help but laugh. "I'll miss you, try not to change while I'm away." "I know I won't, It's just you I'm worried about. Don't break too many girls hearts while you're away. And if any break yours don't hesitate to call so I can go kick their ass." He chuckled and I laughed as well.  
"I'll miss that laugh of yours." "It sounds like you'll be gone forever, stop making me feel bad." I faked sounded like I was sad.  
"You promise you'll be back?" He nods. "And you promise you're going to call me every so often"  
"I promise." He pauses as I smile and then he says "I'll be back for you Kari." He says smoothly. But it didn't make a difference to me like it would for other girls.  
"And I'll be waiting Kevin." He gave me a last squeeze and kissed the top of my forehead and finally let go. I waved to him a final time as he walked home.

I went inside and then ran to my room. Slammed the door shut and locked it. I jumped onto my bed and cried. My best friend for my whole life, is leaving me. I dont' know what I'm going to do without him. But he promised he'll back. So I trust his word. That night I cried myself to sleep and the final image in my head was Kevin and how I am going to miss him so much while he's gone. 


End file.
